1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to a sliding window assembly for a vehicle.
2. Description of Related Art
Vehicles typically include a window assembly to allow visibility of an exterior of the vehicle to a passenger within an interior of the vehicle. One example of the window assembly is a sliding window assembly which includes a fixed panel and a sliding panel. The sliding window assembly includes a pair of tracks disposed along the fixed panel. The sliding panel is movable along the pair of tracks between an open position and a closed position. The sliding window assembly defines an opening with the sliding panel covering the opening in the closed position. Typically, the fixed panel, the sliding panel, and the pair of tracks are linearly configured such that each is parallel to one another. As such, the sliding panel and the fixed panel maintain a constant spacing as the sliding panel moves along the pair of tracks.
As vehicle designs have progressed, the sliding window assembly has begun to incorporate arcuate configurations to make the sliding window assembly aesthetically-pleasing with the overall styling of the vehicle. To accommodate the arcuate configurations, the fixed panel and the tracks each have a corresponding arcuate configuration to move the sliding panel between the open and closed positions. However, production of arcuate tracks is expensive and complicates the movement of the sliding panel. Therefore, there remains a need to provide an improved sliding window assembly.